Naruto Warped
by AirCaptain
Summary: NarutoxMany crossover A stranger from an advanced world is dropped through the multiverse to Naruto's Universe. Naruto's in for the adventure of a life time. First fan fic please R&R PS. NOT HALO cross over.
1. Chapter 1

-1 Konoha

At the Hokage's tower, Tsunade was working on a stack of paperwork, one of six stacks. Tsunade looked out the window at the sky and shivered, the air had an electric feel as if a storm was on the way, but the sky was clear. "Hmmm, something is coming." Shizune snapped awake," Huh…do you need any thing Tsunade-Same?" "What? Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself." Her assistant nodded sleepily and laid her head back down. Tsunade looked out the window again and could not help thinking that Kohona was in for something… something big.

Advance Technology Testing Area, New Mexico 2018...

"Doctor Harper, paging Doctor Harper… Colonel Richards is waiting at the test site B." Doctor Jonathon Harper groaned, "Geeze just what I need on the big day, that …Navy Guy breathing down my neck." He walked down the bustling hallway full of chattering engineers, computer technicians, and other high-level brass.

As he walked by, he noticed how invisible he was. Not one person noticed that the company founder and CEO were passing by, or that he was about to pilot his way into history. It had to be that he looked scientist part, somewhat nerdy at 5'6 with some thrown on clothes and messed up brownish hair. It had galled him to know end that the board of directors had hired a model to be their show dog in front of the media circus. He was in decent shape from a time in the Air Force but he was nothing special. He sighed as he thought of the years of being picked on as the smart kid, even now he had the stupid board of directors manipulating his every move and he did not even want to think of the degradation he had at the hands of Colonel Richards. Well he had better things at hand, most important the complete revamp of the nation is military, that all ways made him feel better. After this test, Advanced Tech. would be a Multi-Billion, perhaps Trillion dollar company.

N.I.E.B.A or Neural Interfaced Enhancing Battle Armor, called Death Angel or the Tenth Plague would lead them into the future. The board had a fit when he started the project. They complained about lawsuits from every Sci-Fi author and video game designer that had "armor". However, from what he could see these "armors" could not touch his suit. There was going to be near a thousand patents alone off this project and most of them came directly from him. The most important was the miniaturized fusion generator, that alone had the potential for billions, but oh how those bureaucrats fuss and moan about anything remotely dangerous. The reactor used xenon gas heated to plasma then forced together with powerful magnetic forces. In fact, it could generate such powerful magnetic fields he adapted it to create a shield that would repulse any foreign matter. Jonathon smiled, it had been his dream child, any insane but military adaptable idea had gone on it, a jet pack, a static electricity burst generator, flamethrower, adaptable camouflage capable of making one appear any away a person could ever think of even invisibility. Nevertheless, he considered as he walked into the prep room the most amazing invention was the suit itself. Looking at it as technicians buzzed around it preparing the prototype for it first fully mobilized test, it stood eight feet of black armor, and some of the designers called it a cross between a knight and an anime robot. On its back was the generator, a jet pack that looked like it had been ripped from a Robocop movie, and the "wings" the magnetic field inducers joined. On the arms were slide in place claws, harpoon launchers, and a vent for the plasma. Jonathon remembered all the books he had read and films he had seen which had planted this dream in him. Who said being Sci-Fi fan could not cut in the real world was wrong.

Then he swarmed with the docs and engineers as they began the prep for being suited up. Striped down to tight shorts, he was hooked to remote sensors and medics yapped about heart rate and blood pressure when he heard " HEY HARPER aren't you ready yet!". Jonathon mentally groaned as Colonel Richards stormed in moving through the crowd as if they were weeds. The infernal man had been hired by the board to run programs with the military, but he had some how outgrown his position, he very nearly ran the company and had the boards backing. So he treated Jonathon like dirt, he had some how pressured the board to vote against firing him as Jonathon demanded and insisted that all call him Colonel. Of course, he never even spoke of Jonathon's titles such as doctor, captain, or even sir he just called him Harper. "HARPER YOU BLOCK HEAD! YOU'RE KEEPING OUR GUESTS WAITING WITH YOUR LOLLYGAGING!" Richards yelled. "Yes, Colonel. Jonathon replied. He drew a breath of relief as Richards left, most likely to kiss up to the board and the Generals who were watching today's test.

Then it was time, the armor under remote control slid open, the chest plate detached its self and the helmet popped open and dropped back. Jonathon climbed up on the ladder then lowered himself into the armor. Then like a Venus flytrap it closed around him, the helmet shut off all sound and for a moment, all Jonathon heard was the sound of his own breathing. Then the head voice came on "Alright Jon, ready for systems start up?" "Go ahead Turner, I am set." "Starting procedures people, electric batteries power is on, starting computer interface." Inside the helmet, Jonathon saw the visor turn reddish and he could hear the techs calling commands to each other. "Starting sensors now. Beginning AI upload." There was a crackle as the computer flashed on, lines of data flowed and information on the status of the suit began. "Computer online." came a droll voice "Alright the computer is on." Jonathon told control. "I just said I was on." said the droll voice.

Jonathon sighed; one of the computer geniuses with an interesting sense of humor had created the AI personality a little off kilter. It was no Cortana to be sure, she was helpful. "Ok, beginning motion systems, Folks lets get this show on the road." The suit stepped down from the pedestal and walked out the opening hanger doors into the desert sun.

Konoha

"**YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" **Sakura and Naruto screamed in unison. Sai wondered if this was normal behavior for this team. "Hey come on, the doctors told me to take it easy and there was a fire I had to put out." Kakashi replied as he read his perverted book. "Yeah right Sensei, now what are we doing today?" Sakura asked. "Yeah are we training to day, maybe learning a new jutsu!" came our hyperactive blond shinobi.

"Actually the Hokage has us spotting Guy's team on patrol today." "What! Why do we have to do that?" "Well Madam Hokage has been having these feelings of uneasiness, Hey I guess it that time of month." Kakashi shrugged. "Time of month?" Naruto asked with head cocked to the side. The rest of the team sweat dropped as the thought of Naruto getting the talk." Huh… Kakashi sensei will explain later Naruto." Sakura said. Kakashi shot a look at Sakura for getting him stuck giving Naruto the birds and bees talk. Then he would figure away out of it, heck he had only fifteen percent chance Naruto would even remember this conversation.

"Let's go." said Sai. "Guy's team is patrolling the Northwest side of the forest. Oh, by the way talk to Tenten or Neji, I am not in the mood for one of Guy's challenges today." "Great," Naruto groused "another boring day." Then team seven took off toward Guy's team and destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto if I did (Insert funny Rich Joke)

Thank you TenWings for Reviewing

* * *

-1Test Site B New Mexico Desert

Jonathon started to walk toward the pavilion containing the guests, "Computer, give me form one on the image display, we don't want to scare the ladies present."

"Well I think form one is pretty scary,. Or you sure not form eight"

The image of Colonel in tight mini skirt with ponytails and revealing blouse scarred Jonathon's memory.

" If you do I'll reassign you as the computer camera in men bathroom with a full view of urinals " snapped back Jonathon. Computer "Touché." Then the black armor seemed to shiver before disappearing, and in it's place was Jonathon wearing all black, Matrix style, Computer commented" copyright infringement, loser." Shut Up" "Alright," Jonathon said, putting on some sun glasses out from what seemed to be thin air.

"AND HERE HE IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR CEO AND COMPANY FOUNDER DR. JONATHON HARPER!" came over the loud speakers as Jonathon walked in.

"Thank you for coming today." came Jonathon's voice, " For centuries infantry has had little change, we still have to send men to the slaughter as they did in ages past. Men still fight and die in close quarters fighting even in this advanced age. In fact, the only thing we have improved is the range and volume at which we kill each other; guns kill just as easily as they did two hundred and three hundred years ago. The reason is that man learned there was no absolute defense except the elimination of the enemy. Armor's only purpose was to prolong the fight to give one the chance to end it. Not any more." Some of the generals looked at him with confusion. " No more shall the infantry man be passed over by technology; no more shall tanks and planes be the only modern warfare. Thus is the reason for N.I.E.B.A, thus America now has the ability to go to war knowing their sons and daughters are coming home safe. … Alright enough with pleasantries lets get started with the demonstration." Jonathon said. "The first and foremost ability of the armor is survivability, and one of the essential parts is the ability to move unseen and unnoticed like am doing now." There was murmur in the crowd as Jonathon chuckled. " The suit can project any image you want." Jonathon seemed to shiver then he looked exactly like a general in the audience. "In fact this suit can make one invisible." then the general's image disappeared and it was like he wasn't even there. "The suit has an almost unlimited power supply with its fusion generator." Jonathon said as he popped back into view.

To the control room, Jonathon whispered "How we doing for start up?" "Looking good doc." "Alright, beginning reaction." The crowd heard a humming noise as the generator started up. " Uh… doc we got a problem." "What's up?" " We are seeing a red line on the heat containment control recommend you vent some, understand? " That's fine." A stream of hot purplish plasma jetted from his armor.

The crowd began to get worried and Richards came on "HARPER what the hell are you doing!" "I have to ve…" "I DON'T CARE, stop that and suck the rest back up, play it off or some thing." "But…" "Just do it Harper!" "I CAN'T, THE SUIT WASN'T DESIGNED TO TAKE IT BACK IN!" "Idiot can't you do any thing right? Computer, stuff that crap back up the tube." "WAI…" With horrific suddenness, the world exploded. The computer trying to execute Richards command, used the suits magnetic control to compress the free floating plasma back into the vent… compressing the gas into a fusion state and causing an enormous blast wave from where Jonathon was standing on the pad. The wave surged out toward the screaming crowd, then sucked back toward Jonathon. He screamed as he was pulled into a dark hole in the explosion and then all went dark.

When all was quiet the personal looked up to see a crater in the center of the test area and scorch marks stopping a few feet from the stands. Colonel Richards looked up from his consol toward the on looking board members " I told you fusion was a bad idea."

Konoha

TenTen felt the blast from about a mile away. There was a deafening roar and the tree thrashed in the blast wave, shielding their eyes from the white hot glare Gai's team took cover. Then all was quiet, Neji broke the silence " …I guess Hokage-Sama wasn't kidding, when she thought some thing was going to happen."

"Ugh… Am I in … Heaven?" Jonathon asked as he looked around in the wooded glen.

" My data says this is a forest."

" Nope, I am in hell. Oooh I feel like I am there." Jonathon's head pounded and his stomach struggled to keep its contents down, and then it failed. He rolled over and puked out his visor. " Damn… this is like that one time I got wasted," Jonathon shivered, "but worse."

"You are currently running a fever of a hundred and two; it would be advisable to seek medical attention."

" Just … shut… up." and Jonathon's eyes closed as he wheezed. He woke again to some voices.

" …Gai-sensei , this is where the explosion happened."

Looking at the blackened region of the forest he noticed a dark form on the ground.

Maito Gai walked over and leaned down toward the form of Jonathon Harper. "Hello there, do you know what happened here?" He asked.

The Computer swung into action as it noticed a presence coming too close "INTRUDER ALERT!" screamed the computer, "ENACTING COUNTER MEASURES!" With a blur of motion, the armor swung a punch at Gai, who leaned back out of range or so he thought. The extended reach of the hidden armor caught Gai off guard as he was smacked flying by an impressive blow to the head. He landed on his butt bruised and confused. The armor still hidden by Jonathon's illusionary form rose in to a defensive position carrying the semi conscious Harper along with it.

Lee's eye's bulged with horror " GAI-SENSEI! Ahhh … Konoha HeadButt!" Lee using a new technique he had practicing slammed his head on the illusion's before the armor could block him. This happened to the chest piece of the armor, and the hardest location on the suit.

TenTen and Neji winced at the sound as Lee slid down the armor's chest, unconscious.

"Ooh…" Jonathon and the computer said in unison. They looked up to see Neji slide into his attack position and yell out " You bastard, what do want with Konoha!" Jonathon could only mutter "Konawhat?" Neji gritted his teeth "Alright I'll beat it out of you! Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!"

"Huh?" was all that Jonathon could mutter before Neji slammed his first strikes into him, the armor shuddered as it absorbed the impacts. Neji jumped back, his face clouded with confusion.

" Did it work…? My Byakugan doesn't see any chakra?"

Gai rose from where he landed, "NEJI, stay back there is an illusion of some kind!" He flickered himself and the unconscious Lee out of range, all the while thinking that the enemy's hand hadn't touched him, but he been slammed anyway. Rubbing the bruise, he thought " Hadn't been hit that hard since I woke up Madame Hokage on accident."

TenTen let fly several kunai, only to gasp in horror as the reflected around Jonathon's image. "Damn he got a some sort of hidden shield!"

"Well I see your busy Gai." drawled Kakashi as he appeared on branch with rest of the confused Team seven.

"HUH…NOOOO! My rival must not see my humiliation!" Gai screamed in his mind.

Team seven stared as Gai went into his flaming eye mode.

"Stay out of this Kakashi, he is mine." and with that Gai leapt back toward the armor, ducking the seemingly slow punch of the armor he went into his Leaf Spinning Wind. Jonathon had step back shaking with shock from the kick, Gai's legs felt slightly numb. Inwardly he thanked the Kami he practiced on boulders because this guy felt like one.

Kakashi slid his leaf head band up to see what illusion or ninjutsu could stop Gai's attack so effectively. His eyes opened wide with surprise as the Sharingan showed a monstrous form rise from being knocked back by Gai's kick. "Shit what is that thing?" He noticed a black and orange blur pass him toward Gai and the thing. "NARUTO WAIT!" he called out after the fast moving form

Naruto charged in with one of his clones charging his Rasengan "Take this Rase…"

Before Naruto could connect with the armor, with Jonathon's last conscious effort and , Jonathon opened the visor and puked and fell over.

Naruto skid to a halt and looked down at the fallen armor, now lifeless and out of power.

Team Seven and Gai's team gathered around.

Naruto broke the silence " I thought I was supposed to hit him before he fell over." "Well," said Kakashi "things don't always go the way we plan." Then Kakashi turned and walked away covering his eye with the parting words "I' am not carrying it."

Sakura kicked at what seemed to be an invisible barrier around the open face plate and sighed "Great, just what I needed some thing heavy to carry back to the village."

Kakashi speaking softly to Gai turned and spoke to Sakura "Come on I want to get back before dinner." And with that The little group moved out carrying the unconscious Jonathon to Konaha.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I do not own Naruto or any other manga character, for those who reviewed, Thank you and I apologize for this chapter being so very late. Now On With The Show!

"Huff, huff… damn it, this thing is heavy." Naruto swore from underneath his burden. "Naruto, Sakura didn't complain half as much as you did when it was her turn." Kakashi pointed out as he walked along side Naruto, as he was once again engrossed in his perverted book. "Think of it as training Naruto, it will build your youthful spirit!" Gai called out from behind, carrying the still unconscious Lee. "Naruto, stop complaining it's driving us nuts." Sakura hissed into his ear. Naruto turning to give Sakura a piece of his mind tripped and banged his shin against his unyielding burden. "Stupid piece of crap!" Naruto yelled and dropped the armor with a whumph on to the ground. "I am so tired of carrying this …thing!" Kakashi sighed, "For the third and last time we need to find out who this person is, who sent him, and what strange jutsu he's using." "Oh thank God the village is in sight, now he can shut up." Neji said. "Finally! I am going to grab some Ram…" Naruto started to say when Kakashi interrupted him, "Not yet, you three have to take this guy to the hospital and guard him until Lord Hokage arrives." In the drama of Naruto, Sakura, and Sai yelling at their Sensei, no one noticed that with a slight hum the AI booted up.

…………..Start up………….power check…6…Insufficient for main systems…Fusion chamber offline…secondary systems online…Fuel at 2…checking for hydrogen intake… functional…time to Main system start up 9 hours…

Tsunade looked up sharply as Kakashi flickered into her office. "Madam Hokage, I have urgent news." Kakashi reported "So" said Shizune "that's why your only ten minutes late?" "Both Gai's and my teams investigated the explosion that took place and we have taken one prisoner." Tsunade and Shizune straightened up. "What! Kakashi where is he from?! Where is he now?" Tsunade yelled as she rose from her desk. "Kakashi, give me full report." "Madam Hokage, when we arrived on the scene Maito Gai and his team was engaged at the center of the blast zone with an unidentified shinobi, the enemy was using a strange jutsu to defend himself from attack and was successfully fending off attacks thrown at it. Before we could engage, the shinobi became ill and collapsed. At this moment my students are guarding him over at the hospital." Tsunade frowned "Strange jutsu?" "The Jutsu seems to be an illusionary shield or clock that it covers it self up with." Shizune's eyes snapped open "It..?" she blurted out. Kakashi stiffened then replied "I don't know if it's completely human." Tsunade gasped "you don't mean…" "Yes" Kakashi grimly said "I think we're dealing with a demon."

Jonathon couldn't remember a time his head had hurt so much, forms seemed swarm above him in a haze and he could hear the mutterings of some people in the room. Before fell back into merciful darkness he heard some say "His fever is bro…

"…ken." said Sakura as she left the bed. Naruto and Sai sat on a bench watching the creaking bed try to hold a weight that shouldn't be there. "that must be some jutsu to last while he is unconscious and he must weigh half a ton." Sakura continued. "I don't know if it's jutsu, Sakura" Kakashi said as Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi came in through the door. Tsunade looked at strange form of a man hovering six inches above the bed and a second face showing a foot away and then she looked back to Kakashi "Alright you win I have never seen anything like it. Now tell me Kakashi what do we actually have here?" Kakashi stepped forward to get around the curious Sakura and slid up his headband to revel his hidden Sharingan. He involuntarily shivered then spoke "There is no jutsu on him at this time, what we are seeing is not genjutsu." "Your joking, Master Kakashi right? That can't actually be there…can it?" Naruto exclaimed. "No, I am not joking, some thing is altering the appearance of his natural form without jutsu but that not to say there isn't a distortion." "Huh? You mean you can see what he actually looks like Master?" Sakura asked. "Some of his real form is given way by the distortions he makes in the light and." "Kakashi…" Tsunade over rode everyone else "is it human?" The room to chill with that disturbing thought "N-Not human?" Sakura quivered. "Do you think he's a demon?" Shizune shot quick look at shocked Naruto. "I am not certain, it seems like this thing is bonded to a human occupant…maybe some sort of demonic parasite."

If Computer had the power to respond he would have told that moron who really was a parasite and where he could stick his primitively stupid comments. For now all he could was steam, wait for Jonathon to wake up, and keep sucking in the atmosphere. Filtering out the hydrogen of the air, the fuel gauge steadily built up.

Naruto walked past Kakashi in the hall with a yawn, carrying some comic books to read while he watched their prisoner. He opened the door turning to shut it tight; looking up He dumbfounded at the site. The bed was empty. Naruto whirled around going for his kunai, the comic books falling to the floor. Before he could cry out a dark form rushed out from corner and smashed him in the face.

Jonathon winced as the computer went berserk in his ear "YOU HIT A KID!" and then he felt his adrenalin surge as he heard a voice filled with urgency "Naruto is every thing ok?" Jonathon heard quick foot steps coming toward the door. Jonathon gasped "Computer, quick we got to stall him!" The computer made a quick scan of it's' data banks and then in the kid's voice said "Uh…Master Kakashi?"

Kakashi had just reached the door when he heard Naruto's voice, and breathed a sigh of relief and then it hit him like a train. That wasn't Naruto's voice! His eye opened wide and he leapt out of the way when the door exploded. Even still Kakashi was nearly squashed against the wall as the demonic figure crash tackled him into the wall. Moving faster then Jonathon thought possible Kakashi doubled up, putting his feet against his chest and kicked out. Jonathon coughed as he flew through the air and hit the remains the door on the opposite wall. "Damn! What do they feed these people?!" was all Jonathon had time to think before Kakashi was up and moving to attack. Kakashi grabbed a kunai from his belt and with a fluid motion slashed at Jonathon's eyes before he could even lift his arm to defend himself. SCREEEECH!! Went the kunai across the face mask of the demon and with a loud ping snapped in Kakashi's hands. Kakashi leaped back as the huge figure rose with horrible growl. Jonathon snapped, he had been sick, captured, and now some one was trying to kill him and he just lost it "ALRIGHT, WE WANNA PLAY WITH KNIVES! I'LL SHOW YOU A KNIFE!" he screamed and grabbed on of the suit's extra large Gurki like blade and swung it at Kakashi's head. Throwing himself backwards out of range, feeling the wind as the blade nearly nicked his mask. "Shit." Kakashi muttered as he saw the demon pull a second equally huge blade. Deciding that close range combat with this "thing" was a really bad idea he hopped back about twenty feet, his hands making signs as he went. Jonathon stared in disbelieve at the speed of the hand motions. "Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kakashi called out and if it was possible moved even faster dropping his mask to let loose a torrent of flame. After ten seconds of putting a fire storm down the corridor he yanked up his mask and looked for the hellish thing. Jonathon having weathered the flame with aid of the computer had kicked started his ace to deal with this person's "magical abilities and speed. Kakashi heard a sound like a roar of thunder and then widened his eyes as Jonathon, with whoosh tackled him with rocket boosters on full. They flew down the hall past Sakura who screamed as they nearly crashed into her then they went out the window. Jonathon aimed at a near by building hoping to end this fight before he ran out of fuel. Then seconds before they hit the building there was a poof and Jonathon looked puzzled at a piece of wood " What the…" BOOM and rammed into the building at over hundred miles an hour. Jonathon sat up, head spinning, inside the now destroyed building. He watched confusedly as a cook fled with a screaming waitress and looked up and saw Kakashi up on a pole making hand signs, then grasping his hand Kakashi made a Chidori. Jonathon watching sparks flying around Kakashi's hand could only say "Shit."


End file.
